


The Gourmet and the Goddess II

by raggedflagon



Series: The Gourmet and the Goddess [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Tease, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Control, Scat, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedflagon/pseuds/raggedflagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji gets to play with Mistress Robin once again. This time, Nami joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses characters from the anime One Piece. It is a direct sequel to “The Gourmet and the Goddess” and does refer back to it somewhat. It contained many extreme topics and themes, including hardcore BDSM, scat, piss, etc. This story doesn't contain much scat content at all, besides the reference to the prequel.
> 
> Here are some short blurbs about the characters featured:
> 
> -Nico Robin: The archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is quiet and mysterious, and sometimes displays a taste for the macabre side of things. She has the ability to make any of her body parts “bloom like flowers” out of anything, such as making hundreds of arms appear out of a wall. 
> 
> -Cat Burglar Nami: The navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She can be very sweet, but also quite fiery when the situation demands for it. Like Robin, she is highly intelligent. She loves money almost as much as she loves her friends.
> 
> -Black Leg Sanji: The cook for the Straw Hat Pirates. He is very flirtatious towards women, especially the two female Straw Hat Pirates, Robin and Nami.
> 
> Any kinks, fetishes, or orientations indicated by the characters are not necessarily reflected from the source material, and are not intended to represent the actual feelings of the characters. It's entertainment, don't get too offended if you don't agree with something.

The day the crew returned was full of celebration. Sanji was happy to see his friends again, some more than others, but his heart was not in it. As he cooked a large, meat-heavy feast for them, he found he could barely concentrate on his cooking. His mind refused to think about anything other than the week he had spent alone with Robin.

 

In the previous week, she had taken him through the depths of hell, breaking his will completely. Sanji had endured everything she could throw at him, and had come out the other end as a different man. He had become a perfect slave, craving her mocking laughter, taking pleasure from her own pleasure, desiring nothing more than to be degraded for her entertainment. When their week alone was over, Robin had been very pleased with him, and rewarded him with the best sex he had ever imagined.

 

Sanji's cock hardened in its cage at the thought, causing him to be further distracted from his cooking. The previous night with her had been something out a dream. A sharp contrast to the rest of the week, she had taken him to the very pinnacle of heaven, thrusting upon him more pleasure than anyone had ever felt before. It had been his first real relief in over a month, and it was pure bliss.

 

After such a week, trying to snap his mind back to “normal” seemed like an impossible task. Every minute, every second since the crew returned, Sanji could only think about Robin. He had barely been himself enough to say something horrible to Zoro. Luffy's demand of meat had spurred him to action, but he was unable to keep up a believable facade of normalcy.

 

The only single thing that brought his mind out from his fog was seeing Nami again. When he saw her, his heart had immediately jumped up into his throat and he swooned at her, much like usual. But while he had gushed over her, offering to carry her bags and make special drinks for her, he began to think about what Robin had told him about her. Nami was very tired, but still made an effort to thank him in a flirty voice before heading off to relax.

 

Nami was unaware of it, but both Sanji and she now had something in common. Both of them served “Mistress Robin,” although she had informed him that the relationships were quite different.

 

“How's the grub comin’, Sanji?” Luffy burst in and asked in an overly excited voice, causing him to jump violently and drop his knife. Sanji's reverie burst like a bubble, and he informed the Captain in a highly irritated voice that he'd let him know when it was ready. To Sanji's dismay, however, Luffy stuck around and nibbled at whatever he could get his hands on while trying to tell him all about their adventure.

 

Sanji, of course, heard very little. Despite having had a month to get used to it, he still didn't like being around people when he was aroused inside his little steel prison. Luffy's voice was particularly grating, as he enthusiastically kept laughing and trying to regale his adventure through a mouth stuffed with hors d'oeuvres.

 

“Bastard's eating all of them,” Sanji grumbled internally, but he had no energy to yell at him right now.

 

When the food was finished and ready to be presented, Sanji did manage to find the will to fend him off with a drop kick before bringing it out to the hungry crew. He realized that he maybe went a little too hard on him with the kick, but Luffy only grumbled for a second before it was a distant memory. The sight and smell of the food was too powerful.

 

The subsequent party did manage to be fun, despite Sanji's hang-ups about it. Everyone was eating and drinking, talking and laughing, and celebrating as much as they could. Robin, he noticed, seemed absolutely unfazed by the week they had shared, though whether or not it was an act he sure couldn't tell. She was carrying on with everyone in her quiet way, and even petting Chopper's fur as he sat in her lap. She showed no sign of anything being amiss at all.

 

As the evening progressed, their number began to thin. Zoro was the first to check out, having managed to actually get himself thoroughly sloshed. Chopper was ready to turn in as well, and gave Robin one more hug before leading Zoro to bed. Brook left shortly after, wanting to “rest his bones,” and was joined by the now moaning and very circular Luffy. Next, Robin got to talking to Nami about the book she had been reading, and they retreated back to their room shortly after.

 

“So, Sanji,” Franky began with a smirk, when only they and Usopp remained. “Did ya have fun with Robin this week?”

 

Sanji glared silently at him. The fool had no idea.

 

Usopp chortled, “Yeah right, Franky. She'd beat him within an inch of his life if he pulled anything.”

 

“Ya never know,” Franky continued with a shit-eating grin, “A week alone on a boat? Sounds _**SU-PER**_ romantic to me!”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Sanji growled, causing Franky to snort loudly.

 

“What do you think Usopp? Did I touch a nerve?” Franky laughed.

 

“She turned you down, didn't she?” Usopp asked shakily, laughing tears beginning to flow at Sanji's reaction.

 

Sanji just looked angrily at them and kept silent.

 

“Jeez, sorry Bro...” Franky said after a minute of his stare. “It's not like I meant anything by it.”

 

“Yeah,” Usopp added, “I didn't really think you'd be this upset.”

 

“It's fine,” Sanji said, turning his attention to the dirty dishes before Nami burst into the room in a huff.

 

“Sanji,” she said with thinly veiled anger in her voice, “Would you come with me please? I'd like a word.” Before he could even react, she grabbed him by the ear and began to pull him out of the room. Franky and Usopp whooped and heckled at him as he left.

 

“Nami!” Sanji sputtered at her, trying to hold his fears at bay as she dragged him. He had hoped that Robin would wait a while to tell her, but it looked like he had no such luck.

 

“Robin just told me something very interesting,” Nami announced, “and said it would be better if you were around when she told me all about it.”

 

“W-What did she tell you?” Sanji asked. He had dreaded this moment, when she found out everything. The best he had hoped for was that she would just giggle at him or tease him the next time she could, or even just give him the cold shoulder for a while. If he was honest with himself, though, he knew she would likely find a way to be angry at him for it.

 

“Oh I don't know, maybe that you 'had a wild night of romance' with her on my bed?” Nami asked ferociously, voice dripping with jealous anger. Her voice shook him down to his core. Was she angry about them using the bed? Or did she just want Robin to herself? Or maybe...

 

Upon arriving at the room, Nami slammed the door open and barely got inside before slamming it shut again. Robin was relaxing on the bed, and looked up with a small smile when the two entered. “Well? Start talking.” Nami ordered, directing it at neither one in particular.

 

“Of course,” Robin responded in an amused voice. “Sanji, drop your pants.”

 

Sanji blushed as he complied, sensing what she had in mind.

 

“Whoa, don't-” Nami began as he undid his pants and pulled them down. She quickly abandoned her thought and tried to cover her eyes.

 

“Don't worry, Nami, take a look. It's not like _he'd_ charge _you_ or anything,” Robin teased. When Nami only blushed, she added, “Come now, it isn't threatening at all.”

 

Nami slowly let herself peek through her fingers at his exposed genitals. His cock was fully filling out the cage, his strained flesh bulging out through the steel bars. His testicles were painfully constricted, pinched to the limit by his attempted erection. Nami stared at him open mouthed for several seconds before she remembered herself and looked away, still blushing slightly.

 

“Does that mean...?” Nami began asking as comprehension started to dawn on her face.

 

“How about a little spin?” Robin asked him. Sanji turned around, and Nami gasped at his stripe covered and fully bruised ass and legs. His blush deepened at her gasp.

 

“Sanji has been a perfect little slave this week,” Robin explained, “Well, for over a month, but we haven't had a great opportunity to play until this week.”

 

“But how? Why?” Nami asked quietly.

 

Sanji's heart sunk. Her voice wasn't upset anymore. She sounded hurt, betrayed even. She clearly loved Robin, and he had messed everything up with his presence. Robin hadn't indicated that her and Nami's relationship was exclusive, and he had hoped that she wouldn't be hurt by this.

 

“I'll tell you,” Robin said with a chuckle, seemingly oblivious to Nami's tone. “Slave, kneel down in front of the bed.” She then gestured to Nami to sit down beside her. Nami sat, gazing down at the blond man kneeling in front of her. “Want him to kiss your feet?” Robin asked.

 

“Uh...” Nami stammered, clearly surprised by the question.

 

“Go on,” Robin ordered, and Sanji got to work.

 

Sanji's cock twitched and his face blushed profusely as he pulled off her sandals and lowered his lips to peck her feet softly. Nami sat as still as a statue as he covered her feet with kisses. This was not at all what she expected.

 

“He's not bad, is he?” Robin asked as Nami, face still shocked, turned to look at her.

 

“Not at all,” Nami conceded, the tension in her spine finally starting to ease up. It sure didn't feel bad, despite her feelings on the situation as a whole. “What exactly happened this week?” she asked, a bit incredulously.

 

Robin chuckled, sending a chill down Sanji's spine. “I'll tell you if you'd like. This one here is not happy about it, but I do enjoy humiliating him. And I'm pretty sure he loves it too.”

 

“Does he now?” Nami asked, a little bit of vindictiveness in her voice. “This should be fun, then.” Sanji chanced a glance up at her. Nami's brown eyes looked back at him, the anger in them turning sadistic. He couldn't hold her gaze long, as the butterflies in his stomach forced him to turn away and return to kissing her feet.

 

“He does. In fact, I have a better idea,” Robin said mischievously as she retrieved her blindfold and fastened it over his eyes. “Stand up,” she then commanded. Sanji complied immediately, fearing he understood her intentions.

 

“See?” Robin asked, “Keep an eye on his little penis while I talk to you, see how he reacts. I'm sure he'll give away just how much of a naughty boy he is.”

 

“Oh!” Nami said as his cock twitched at Robin's words, right on cue.

 

“I kept him in this chastity cage for over a month, starting the night he agreed to be my slave,” she began, “Would you believe he had the nerve to ejaculate all over my face before I did anything to him at all except one tiny poke?”

 

“Did he really?” Nami asked sadistically, enjoying his embarrassment. He needed to suffer.

 

“He sure did,” Robin said, “so he didn't get any good rewards for most of this last week. I teased him pretty hard the whole time, and he didn't get much release till the end.”

 

“So he did get a release at the end, huh?” Nami asked.

 

“He did,” Robin chuckled, “But he had to go through an awful lot to earn it. I'll get graphic if you think you can handle it.”

 

“Go for it,” Nami said, relishing the furious blush on Sanji's blindfolded face.

 

“Let’s see then,” Robin said, “we spent most of our time in that castle's dungeon. He had to remain naked almost the whole time, except when I made him be my girlfriend for the evening. He had to have his whole body waxed and wear some pretty girl clothes and makeup then. Actually, that's the night I was referring to when I told you that we had a night of passion in this bed.”

 

Nami looked shocked but amused to hear this, not that Sanji could see. “You dressed him up like a _**girl?**_ ”

 

Sanji's cocked throbbed violently at her incredulous tone.

 

“He seemed to enjoy it,” Robin explained, “And I got to enjoy popping his cherry too.”

 

“No way...” Nami remarked as she watched his cock confirm robin's story.

 

“I even let him take a turn with me,” Robin went on, “but he had to stay in his cage and use the strap-on too.”

 

“How sad,” Nami said in a vindictive voice.

 

“Oh, you should've seen him,” Robin chided, “He was so frustrated that I thought his head was gonna explode. He was quite rough to punish me for it.”

 

“Oh he was?” Nami asked, “You'd think he'd feel honored after the way he pines after you all the damn time.” There was something in her voice. Anger? Jealousy? Sadistic amusement?

 

Robin chuckled softly. “Don't worry, he learned to appreciate me. A full day of teasing with his penis locked in a spiked cock cage saw to that. Actually, it was about that time that I started forbidding him from drinking any water or eating any food I didn't give him. For the remainder of the week, he was lucky enough to be able to quench his thirst with my urine.”

 

“You didn't?” Nami asked, amazed at the thought. Another twitch confirmed the story.

 

“He did, and he was very grateful,” Robin said, “After a few days of drinking that out of a dog bowl, and being led around on a leash, naked, he started to get pretty humble. It took some serious time with my whips and canes before it really sank in though.”

 

“I bet,” Nami said, with what sounded like a sneer.

 

“That was when I decided to make him a deal. If he wanted me to give him pleasure without ruining it...” she began, pausing to watch the suspense on his face.

 

“Robin...” Sanji pleaded softly, face now bright scarlet.

 

“Yeah?” Nami asked eagerly.

 

“...He would have to eat my waste,” Robin finished.

 

Nami inhaled sharply in pure shock.

 

“He refused, of course,” Robin explained, “But after a full day of ruining countless orgasms, he regretted his refusal.”

 

“He didn't...” Nami exclaimed, sheer shock in her voice.

 

“He did,” Robin informed her, “but I didn't make it easy. He had to beg for the privilege.”

 

“He begged for _**that?**_ ” Nami asked, causing his cock to twitch uncontrollably at the disgust and amusement in her voice.

 

“He sure did. And thanked me afterwards. Both times,” Robin added.

 

“That's really gross, Sanji,” Nami said disgustedly, having noticed his cock twitching nonstop throughout. “You really are a fucking pervert.”

 

“Isn't he?” Robin laughed. “That notwithstanding, he also got really excited when I accused him of hiding in the bathroom and watching you pee. I don't know if he has, but he sure seems to really like the idea.”

 

“Oh does he?” Nami asked, fire returning to her voice. “Have you creeped on me in the bathroom, you fucking pig? Or do you just want to?”

 

“I just want to!” Sanji blurted without thinking, desperate to explain his innocence.

 

This wasn't the right answer. “Oh ho ho...” Nami began, “I'm going to make you pay for that, you little shit.”

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean-” Sanji began, but Robin cut him off.

 

Robin's arms sprouted on Sanji's back and removed the blindfold. “Quiet,” she ordered him before turning her attention to Nami. Nami was staring up at him, seething with fury.

 

“Kitten,” Robin began in a firm, maternal voice, “You'll have your chance to get out your frustration on him. Right now, though, I'd like for you two to play nice.”

 

“Yes Mistress,” Nami said, looking away and blushing. She had never been addressed that way in front of anyone else before.

 

“Good girl,” Robin said warmly.

 

Sanji's mind was reeling at the exchange. Nami had gone from furious to purely submissive extremely quickly. He had never heard her act like that before, and the whole interaction was highly arousing.

 

“For now,” Robin said, “I thought you might appreciate being filled in on the situation. I'm sure you can get some mileage out of the state of his poor little trapped penis while we wait for a time when the three of us can be alone.”

 

“Be alone?” Nami asked nervously, “Does that mean we're _all_ going to... spend time together?”

 

“Yes,” Robin announced, “And now I have a new rule. Neither one of you are allowed to tell anyone else on the crew anything at all about any of this. No matter how you feel, Kitten, you will not embarrass him in front of anyone but me.” Nami nodded that she understood, before Robin continued. “And I'm sure I don't need to tell you anything, right slave?”

 

“Of course, Mistress. I would never,” Sanji said softly.

 

“Good,” Robin said, “You can go ahead and go to bed then, slave. You'd better be extra nice to Nami if you don't want her to tease your cock until it falls off.”

 

Nami laughed. “There's not much he can do about that. Anyway, beat it. It's about to get steamy in here,” she ordered, her fiery voice cracking with jealousy.

 

Sanji hurriedly put his pants back on and left them. Nami's words danced in his head. It's very likely that she just was trying to tease him, but he would never find out. After discovering that Franky and Usopp had gone to bed, Sanji decided to sleep too. He got into his bunk and tried to digest everything he had heard.

 

“You OK?” he heard Usopp whisper, “We thought she was gonna kill you.”

 

“It's all good,” Sanji whispered back, “she just needed help with something.”

 

“Bow-chicka-wow-wow?” Franky whispered.

 

“Fuck off,” Sanji informed him, before fully ignoring them. He had enough to think about without having to come up with a bullshit alibi on the spot.

 

His night was quiet restless, as he once again had to listen to everyone's snoring. Between the company and the conversation he had to process, sleep seemed to be impossible. Nami knew everything, and she thought he was disgusting. She seemed to hate him, and he could guess why. The jealousy in her voice had been very clear. He had encroached on her territory, having been intimate with Robin.

 

Worst of all, perhaps, was the unknown that now lay before him. When would he get his next opportunity to be alone with them? How would Nami's presence affect their next session? What would even happen?

 

It was a very long time before he got his answer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji attempted to keep to himself in the following weeks. Quite unlike Robin's poker face about their secret relationship, Nami seemed unable to interact with him without shooting him a knowing look, winking, or otherwise doing her best to cause him to swell uncomfortably in his cage.

 

She soon became out of control, flashing her cleavage or panties at him whenever she saw an opportunity. She even left the door open once while taking a shower when she thought they were alone, but was highly dismayed when it was Brook that peeked in instead. Neither of them ever tried that again.

 

Her “regular” flirting increased to ridiculous levels as well. It got so bad that at one point, Sanji overheard Chopper sweetly advise her, “If you like him, just tell him how you feel!” She had promptly bopped him on the head and told him to stick his nose where it belongs.

 

Robin seemed quite disinterested about it all, only chuckling softly without looking up from her book whenever she was around during Nami's torments.

 

Sanji tried his best to balance showing them his devotion and trying to stay as far away from them as possible. Due mostly to Nami's efforts, time spent with the ladies was quite a bit more frustrating than usual. He was barely able to get his mind off of his locked cock when they weren't around, and it was downright unbearable whenever they were.

 

The time dragged on with no release in sight, until finally after eight full weeks, hope arrived.

 

Word came that there was some sort of challenge, some large scale, friendly competition that accepted any challengers. There was promised to be all sorts of contests, intended to individually measure strength, skill, and technique. Nami immediately declined when the prizes were revealed to only be adoration from the fans, saying it would be a stupid waste of time.

 

Predictably, Luffy wasted no time giving an official Captain's order, declaring that they were, in fact, heading straight for the island of the competition. Nothing that Nami said could convince him that it was an obvious trap. Or if he did believe, he simply did not care. Not only was his competitive side engaged, but the words “Meals Provided” had sealed the deal for him.

 

Robin was not terribly interested either, not being a competitive type, but did encourage the others to enjoy themselves.

 

All the boys were on board almost as quickly as Luffy. Zoro and Franky were excited to test their skills, and Chopper and Brook were looking forward to watching the events and enjoying the festival atmosphere. Usopp intended to join them as an audience member, until Brook pointed out the sharpshooting contests, including accuracy and trick shots. Only Sanji held reservations about such a “pointless” event, but he decided that it would be fun enough. It was the captain's order after all, might as well try to enjoy it.

 

As they arrived at the island, Nami refused to let them dock the ship anywhere near the town, insisting that it stay well hidden. “I'll stay behind and watch the ship, of course” she declared in a bored voice as everyone prepared to depart.

 

“Me too, I could really use the downtime to catch up on my reading,” Robin announced.

 

Their disinterest in the contest barely registered with the others, except for Sanji. His pulse quickened. He hadn't considered that they might stay behind. Could this mean...?

 

“Well, one of you needs to stay behind with us,” Nami commanded.

 

“Why would you two need help? You're both stronger than anyone who would try to bother you, and far too crafty to get ambushed,” Zoro asked bluntly.

 

“For peace of mind,” Nami retorted, annoyance in her voice. “Not to mention to make food for us.”

 

Zoro turned to Sanji and grinned. “Heh. Sounds like you've been selected for bodyguard duty.”

 

“Looks like _**you've**_ been selected to hurry the hell up and get off the boat, Moss-head!” Sanji retorted back angrily. Zoro got on his nerves like no other person could, but the news that he was staying behind was the best thing he could've heard. “For your information, I'm _THRILLED_ to cook for them without you stinking up the place!”

 

“I'll bring you back something,” Zoro said unflinchingly, smirking at his reaction, “you guys have fun.”

 

They departed shortly, and Nami started fussing at Sanji before they were even out of sight. “Why do you let him get to you so much?!” she asked in a highly annoyed voice.

 

“Shitty bastard just gets under my skin,” he responded, voice still a bit angry from the interaction.

 

“Obviously!” she retorted.

 

“Pardon me,” Robin interrupted, “Would you mind if we all had a talk?”

 

Both of them shivered as they turned towards her. Robin's face was calm, but happy, and her enormous blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight. Her small smile held the mischief that both of them had learned to relish.

 

Nami and Sanji followed her to a table and they all sat down. They sat quietly and let Robin scan their faces for a while. She thought carefully for some time before speaking. “I assume you both remember our last private conversation?” she asked, and they nodded quickly. “Good. Now, it seems that we finally have some more free time on our hands. It sounds like the event could take several days. I've asked Chopper to call me every night to tell me all about it. He'll let me know when it is winding down, so we shouldn't get surprised by their return. With that in mind, what would you think about spending this time together?” It didn't take any effort to decipher her meaning.

 

Sanji blurted out “Of course!” He knew that she liked to give a way out before she did anything, but it still felt like a dumb question. This is what he had wanted for so long. His heart couldn't stop racing, not to mention the straining of his cock.

 

“I'd love to, Mistress,” Nami said meekly. Despite her sweet voice, she glared at Sanji, obviously annoyed by his eagerness.

 

“So I assumed,” Robin chuckled softly, “I've given our next session quite a bit of thought, and I'm delighted to finally have an opportunity. I do have a few go-to activities planned, although now it seems our facilities are rather limited. We'll have plenty to do on the ship, of course, it just would've been nice to have that fancy dungeon again.” She winked at Sanji, causing him to blush.

 

As his thoughts were flooded with memories of the dungeon, he was unable to look away from her. Her eyes, her words, everything about her hypnotized him down to his core. For the first time in many weeks, he allowed himself to truly take in her beauty. Her bewitching allure seemed to have only gotten stronger during that time.

 

Nami glared at his awestruck expression silently.

 

“We just need to be careful to clean up after ourselves,” Robin continued, “We don't want the others to find anything suspicious, do we?”

 

“No Mistress,” Nami said, while Sanji sputtered his own answer.

 

“Excellent. Now then,” Robin said, “I will once again ask you both to do everything I order you to, even if you don't want to.”

 

They both nodded at her. Nami was beginning to look a bit nervous. She hadn't given much thought to her own submission. Serving Robin was something she had done on numerous occasions, but now Nami understood just how sadistic she could be.

 

“Wonderful. I look forward to it,” Robin said warmly before continuing, “From now on, Sanji, you will address Nami just like you would address me when we are in private. And Nami, you may call him 'slave.' Both of you will serve me, but Nami will be in charge between you two.”

 

Sanji's cock throbbed when Nami smiled evilly at him.

 

“Slave, I fully expect you to show her just as much devotion as you show me,” Robin announced, “And Kitten, you may do what you like with him, provided you don't do anything that I wouldn't allow. Anything I say will override anything else, of course.”

 

When they agreed, Robin smiled warmly at them. “Let's get started, then. I believe you had something in mind for him, didn't you?” She asked Nami.

 

“I just thought it might be fun to keep him locked up and make him suck my toes or something...” Nami said a bit sheepishly.

 

“Sure it will. Slave? Don't make her repeat herself,” Robin warned him.

 

Sanji wasted no time kneeling down and removing Nami's sandals. He cautiously put her toes in his mouth and began to suck them softly, keeping his head down to try to not to let her see his blush as she giggled.

 

As Sanji worked, diligently sucking every toe, Robin announced, “Today I thought that I would give you free reign as his Mistress, Kitten. You get to be the boss, and I'll only intervene if I need to. How does that sound?”

 

“That sounds great, Mistress,” Nami said excitedly, “I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts about it all, though.”

 

“Of course,” Robin said warmly, “I'm here for whatever you need. However, I am curious to see what you'd do without me barking orders.”

 

Nami began to get nervous. She had never been in charge during their previous sessions, so she felt the pressure building at Robin's words.

 

“Relax,” Robin said sweetly, reading her face like a book. “It's about you, and what you want. I won't judge, and you know slave-boy loves it.”

 

Sanji was already walking on eggshells when he dealt with Nami. She clearly had not forgiven him for getting between Robin and herself, and now seemed to live to cause him pain. He felt genuinely bad about it though, as Nami was still someone he cared very much about. Even if Robin was now his true Goddess, he did not want to have a bad relationship with her. Especially if she was partially in charge of his fate for the next few days. Sanji decided to gently and lovingly run his hand up Nami's leg, trying to indicate to the nervous girl that he did, in fact, love it.

 

“Keep sucking my toes, slave,” she ordered, a bit more confident now. He redoubled his efforts, sucking on them however he thought would feel best. “Good boy...” she said in a sadistic, but pleased way. Sanji's cock throbbed at her tone.

 

After a couple minutes, Robin asked, “Do you have any plans for him next? He looks way too happy, sitting there, fully clothed, getting the honor of sucking on your pretty toes.” Her tone was very soft, indicating to Nami that it was her decision whether or not to continue.

 

“I think you're right,” Nami announced, confidence really blossoming now, “Slave, stand up and strip down to your underwear.”

 

Sanji said “Yes Mistress Nami,” and did as he was told, first removing his jacket and shirt, followed by his shoes, socks, and pants. His boxers were white and covered with small red hearts. He wondered about why she had let him keep them on. It was a little embarrassing to stand there in front of them in his underwear, but nothing compared to anything else he had been made to do.

 

“Tsk tsk tsk...” Nami tutted at him, “Those won't work at all. Stay.”

 

Sanji sighed softly as she marched out of the room. He could guess what she had in mind.

 

“I found just the thing,” Nami said as she came back into the room. She grinned maliciously at him and held out his replacement: a teeny tiny white thong with a big red heart on the crotch. “Put these on,” she commanded, before glancing at Robin for approval.

 

Robin smiled at her, and then when he had put them on remarked, “Oh, how cute.”

 

Sanji cringed when he pulled them on. Even when Robin had made him wear girly panties, they weren't _this_ bad. The front of the thong barely covered him at all. His cock cage bulged out, warping the heart design, and preventing most of the cloth from touching his flesh. The waistband was thin and very frilly, but the worst was the back. It was preposterously thin, and felt really uncomfortable when he pulled it on, forcing it deep between his ass cheeks. It was altogether too small, and felt many times more ridiculous than it looked.

 

Nami giggled at him, causing his cock to throb and him to blush deep red.

 

Robin laughed as he throbbed. “Did you see that? When you excite him, it makes the heart throb,” she said, pointing out his twitching genitals, now straining against two emasculating prisons.

 

“That's just perfect,” Nami said through giggles, before straightening up. “From now on, you are not allowed to wear boy underwear. Panties only. Including whenever the crew get back,” she announced in a sadistic voice, before turning to Robin and humbly asking, “Would that be okay, Mistress?”

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Robin said encouragingly, “please do go on.”

 

“If you get caught by anyone else, too bad” Nami continued, grinning fiercely at the terror and humiliation on his face. “You can borrow some of mine for now, but you better buy some for yourself next time we make port.”

 

Sanji stared at her in shock, continuing to blush deeply. The thought of having to buy panties was not so bad, he had bought some before for gifts. The risk of being found out was utterly alarming, though. What if someone saw him wearing them somehow? What if someone went through his belongings and found them? He shuddered at the thought of any of the crew discovering his newfound fate.

 

“Actually, ya know what?” Nami asked after deliberating for a moment, “Go and get all of your boy underwear. Right now.”

 

Sanji felt himself leave to go retrieve his underwear. His mind refused to think about what was coming, and instead focused on the present. It felt weird walking alone through the ship, wearing nothing but a thong. The thong itself rode up into his ass uncomfortably, not to mention how it squeezed everywhere else.

 

When he had gathered up his many pairs of boxers and returned, he heard Robin saying that whatever they were talking about sounded “just fine.”

 

“Is that all of them?” Nami asked, looking at the load he was carrying. Some of them were quite fancy, made of fine silk and other nice materials.

 

“Yes Mistress Nami,” He responded, and closed his eyes to await her judgment.

 

“Perfect. Start a fire in the oven,” She commanded, smirking at him cruelly.

 

Sanji lit the fire in the wood burning oven. This is more or less what he expected, and it hurt.

 

“Now,” she began, the fire twinkling in her eyes, “burn every last one. You know you don't deserve them. You aren't fit to be called a 'man,' after the things you've done. Not that you're good enough to be a woman, but it's a closer fit, don't you think? Now that you barely have a dick.”

 

Nami was getting a little carried away, but she knew that he'd be OK. She had looked forward to the day when she could thoroughly wreck his ego, and she was having more fun with it then she had expected.

 

Sanji let a tear roll down his cheek as he wordlessly threw each pair into the fire, symbolically eliminating his manhood. He saved his favorite, most comfortable silk pair of boxers for last, which turned out to have been a bad idea.

 

“Those too, slave,” Nami ordered.

 

He tossed them into the fire, staring at them as they quickly burned into nothingness.

 

“Good slave,” Nami remarked. “How does that feel? I bet you're excited that you get to wear pretty panties from now on, right?” she asked mockingly.

 

“Yes Mistress Nami...” he said softly, not looking up at her.

 

“Come over here and kneel at our feet while we decide what's next,” she commanded, and then sat down beside Robin.

 

After Sanji complied, Nami looked at Robin with an unsure expression. “What should we do next?”

 

“I do have one thing,” Robin admitted, pulling a little bottle of green liquid out and handing it to Sanji. “Drink that,” she ordered, “I don't know if you'll get a chance to use your penis for a while, but I took precautions this time, just in case. I made this using one of Chopper's medical books. The herbs will completely render your cum sterile for two weeks. That's more than enough time, if you even get the chance to release it.”

 

Sanji swallowed it down in one gulp, barely tasting it. If this meant the slightest possibility of sex, he did not mind one bit.

 

“Other than that, Kitten, it's your show,” Robin told her as she reclined in her chair. “Don't worry about me, I'll have plenty of time. I'm quite entertained already.”

 

“Uh, okay then,” Nami said, “slave, you look pretty slutty wearing nothing but a thong. Are you horny right now?” She could see the answer in the form of his straining cock, barely hidden by the panties, but wanted to hear him say it.

 

“I am, Mistress Nami,” Sanji admitted, his hopes foolishly rising.

 

“Turn around then, and stick your ass up in the air,” she commanded, “I'll be right back.”

 

Sanji heard Robin chuckle softly as he complied. His intimate areas were on full display, barely concealed at all by the thong.

 

When Nami returned, she sat down once again beside Robin and smirked down at his exposed form.

 

“Pull ‘em down and spread your ass for us,” she commanded.

 

Sanji did as he was told, reaching back and pulling his ass apart, exposing himself even more.

 

“That looks really tight,” Nami remarked, “Are you sure Mistress Robin fucked your boy-pussy before?”

 

Humiliation burned all throughout Sanji's body. “Yes, Mistress Nami,” he responded.

 

“She is really talented in bed, isn't she? Did you have fun when she did it? Did you feel nice and tingly?” she asked, unable to take her eyes away from his throbbing cock and trembling anus.

 

“It was fantastic, Mistress,” Sanji said, his blush deepening. It wasn't really a lie either.

 

Nami laughed and started squirting a bottle of lubricant over the dildo she had retrieved, before putting it in his hand. “Go ahead, masturbate for us,” she commanded.

 

Sanji cringed hard at her words, before guiding the tip into his ass. It was reasonably sized, about as big as his own cock at full size. He had to grit his teeth hard to work it inside and then he began to pull it in and out. It was very difficult because of the position his arms were in, and it did not go in far enough to stimulate his prostate.

 

“Good boy!” Nami cheered as he tried harder and harder to make it work for him.

 

“Mistress?” Sanji finally asked. He was starting to sweat, and was making no progress, outside of entertaining the women.

 

“What is it?” Nami asked.

 

“May I please change to a better position?” he asked, fulling expecting her to refuse.

 

To his surprise, she allowed him to change position, instead ordering for him to set the wide base of the dildo on the ground and impale himself upon it, facing them. Sanji was grateful, as this way was sure to be easier, although it was much more humiliating to have to look at their smiling faces.

 

He gritted his teeth again as he slid down the shaft, sticking the full length inside himself while they cheered him on, and began to fuck himself.

 

Robin put her foot between his legs and rested it on the dildo's base. This made coming up much easier, as now the dildo was stuck to the ground, but also caused his highly strained balls to come down against her foot with every sit.

 

“I never knew you could get so horny!” Nami remarked laughingly when his fucking became more vigorous. He was starting to be covered in sweat, and was squatting on the dildo like his life depended on it.

 

Sanji was no longer trying to entertain them. He was feeling genuine pleasure building in his insides for the first time in what felt like forever. Even if it was humiliating, unsatisfying, and difficult to achieve, he was about to cum.

 

“He's going to cum soon,” Robin warned Nami. “Slave, you know better than to try to cum without permission, don't you?”

 

“Yes Mistress,” Sanji said breathlessly, his whole body pouring sweat. “Mistress Nami, may I please cum? Please let me cum, I really need to!” he begged her. He slowed his thrusting slightly as he waited for an answer. His whole body cried out for him to continue, but he knew he had to wait.

 

“Hmm...” Nami said, debating her options. “You sure look desperate. What a little slut. You can cum then, but first you need to pull up your thong. If you squirt, you can do so in your panties like a good girl.”

 

“Thank you Mistress!” Sanji said happily, quickly pulling the thong up and sliding it out of the way of the dildo. He started to impale himself again, hard and fast.

 

“You can do it! Go go go!” Nami cheered mockingly as he fucked himself zealously, clearly reaching the edge.

 

At her jeering words, Sanji felt his orgasm tip over the peek. He hollered what sounded like an animal-like grunt as his poor little cramped cock shot load after load into his panties. The pleasure that had slowly built up tangible pressure, like air in a balloon, slowly faded away without the satisfying “pop!” that he wanted so badly. When it was gone, the frustration set back in at full force while his mind simultaneously remembered himself.

 

He was squatting down, dildo fully inserted, staring at the mocking smiles of his Mistresses while his locked cock leaked all his cum into the thong. The little bit of clarity his orgasm had provided made him feel horribly foolish for his display. He blushed harder than ever, and dismounted the dildo before kneeling down, trying to avoid their eyes while he rested his tired muscles.

 

“That looked like fun,” Nami jeered.

 

“It was, Mistress,” Sanji responded, still breathless.

 

“I think he's all worn out for today,” Robin announced, “Shall we stop now and rest up for tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, Mistress,” Nami said, content with what she had done with him.

 

“Slave, would you join us in our bedroom?” Robin asked, and instantly his cock was in control of his brain once again.

 

Sanji nodded and followed them into the bedroom.

 

“If you'd like to change clothes without him seeing, you'll need a blindfold. Pervy little slave boy can't be trusted to not peek if you turn him around,” Robin informed Nami.

 

Nami decided that it would be fun, at least, and tied the blindfold on him securely before lying him on the ground beside the bed.

 

“You can sleep in the panties that you squirted in,” she informed them. “I sure as hell don't want them back now, so you better buy me a replacement pair whenever you buy yourself some.” Upon seeing his cock throb, she decided to stand over him and tease him a little bit more.

 

“If you didn't have a blindfold on right now,” she teased, “you'd be looking straight up my skirt. Don't you wonder what kind of panties I have on?”

 

He sputtered something unintelligible, before he felt soft cloth fall and land on him.

 

“There goes the skirt,” she teased, “Hey Robin, what do you think of my panties?”

 

“Very sexy,” Robin chuckled, amused at Nami's aptitude for teasing.

 

Sanji's cock throbbed miserably as he imagined her, doubly so when he felt her toss her t-shirt onto him.

 

“Put that dick away, pervert. It's time to sleep now. I'm sure we'll have way more fun tomorrow,” she ordered, climbing into bed beside Robin.

 

Sanji jumped when Robin's transponder snail started ringing. Chopper was on the other end, as excited and squeaky as ever, and was happily telling Robin all about his day and the events he couldn't wait for tomorrow. Robin chatted with him in her warmest, most maternal voice, and wanted to hear every detail about his favorite athletes and the cool doctors he met in the medical tent.

 

Robin sat up while she talked, and used her foot to diddle Sanji's sticky, wet, pantie-clad cock cage. Towards the end of the conversation, she forced the tip of her now wet foot into his mouth, and didn't remove it until he licked it clean.

 

Sanji found Chopper's voice highly grating in this state, but did admire just how sincerely sweet Robin was being to him. When she told him that she'd just been reading all day since they left, it didn't sound like a lie at all. She assured him that everyone was doing just fine, and that he should rest up so he wouldn't be sleepy at tomorrow's events. He finally relented, after telling her to pass on a message to Sanji about some food he had tried that he loved. They both said “Goodnight,” then Robin hung up the phone.

 

When the lights were out, Sanji was forced stay quiet and attempt to calm himself enough to sleep. The soft kissing sounds coming from the bed above made it infinitely harder. He eventually heard Robin quietly say, “Not tonight, Kitten.” They eventually stopped making kissing sounds and started making sleeping sounds instead. Sanji listened to their soft breath for what felt like all night before finally drifting off to sleep himself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Sanji awoke, the girls were already up and getting ready for the day.

 

“You're up? Go make us breakfast like a good boy,” Nami proudly ordered.

 

“You know, he always makes breakfast,” Robin pointed out with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, well, it's nice to order him around,” Nami responded.

 

“I'm sure you've never done that before,” Robin teased, quite amused at the irritation on Nami's face.

 

Sanji could hear Nami's fussing in the background as he walked into the galley and started making them their food. “Maybe Robin will let me eat some this time,” he thought to himself. Hunger was his mortal enemy, and she had used it against him most effectively last time.

 

He was ordered to kneel in front of them while they ate, and was happy to see that Robin brought out his old dog bowl and filled it with some of the eggs he had made for them.

 

“Delicious, as always,” Robin said, softly patting him on the back while he ate. Her praise and physical touch sent him reeling. She was being awfully sweet.

 

“What are your plans today, Mistress?” Nami asked when she had finished stuffing her face. She was having fun watching Sanji eat like a dog, almost completely naked and vulnerable.

 

“Well,” Robin began, “I have some things in mind. I don't think today will be about pushing limits quite as much as usual, but I'm sure we'll still have fun. We all have needs, and it's time we take care of them.”

 

Sanji's cock throbbed inadvertently. He knew she was too cruel to actually mean a chance to cum, not for him. He hadn't been through nearly enough yet.

 

Reading the look on his face, and the motion of his cock, Robin continued, “Your need is to be tormented, of course. I actually am thinking of having mercy on you tonight, but I wouldn't count on it. I rather like giving you an opportunity at the end of our little sessions, and I'd hate for you to get two chances. Although... You _have_ been locked up for quite a while...”

 

Sanji stared at her as she pondered. He knew she was a fantastic actor, and it would be impossible to tell if she was really considering it, or just teasing him. His mind was jaded to this kind of teasing, but his dick couldn't help but fall for it.

 

“Well, If you do get to have a nice orgasm today, we'll just have to do everything we can to make you really want another one,” she decided.

 

Trick or not, this is a scenario Sanji could deal with. “I absolutely would, Mistress! It didn't take me long at all last time before I needed it again!” he assured her.

 

Nami snorted. “I bet. Sounds like he didn't appreciate you last time, doesn't it?” she jeered.

 

Sanji cringed at her words. _**Of course**_ he had loved it. He wished Nami would stop holding her grudge against him, but the look in her eyes informed him that it wasn't going to just go away.

 

Robin only chuckled. “Oh, he did appreciate it. I could tell,” she said warmly, “If I recall correctly, his little penis stayed nice and soft in its cage until I told him about you, Kitten. It seemed like he liked the thought of us together.”

 

Sanji tried to clear his mind, and think about anything else in the world. Regardless of his effort, his cock refused to stay calm, much to his humiliation. Robin was dead set on making Nami as pissed at him as she possibly could.

 

Before Nami could say anything, Robin removed her necklace and brandished it in front of them. Sanji jumped a little. It was his chastity key.

 

“The main thing I'd like to do right now is give Kitten the attention she needs,” she informed him, “But I think I'd like you to entertain us first.” She ordered him to stand up and began to remove his cock cage before asking Nami, “Would you like to see him masturbate for us?”

 

“Uh...sure!” Nami said, surprised by the suggestion.

 

Sanji's heart skipped a beat at her words while his cock broke free from the cage and stretched out for the first time in what felt like decades. Jerking off? Is that what she had in mind?

 

“Kneel again,” Robin commanded, “Now have fun. No cumming though, not now.”

 

Sanji knelt before them, but hesitated. It couldn't be worse than his performance the night before, but it would be embarrassing nonetheless.

 

“Go on,” she encouraged as if he were a little child, “Touch your little pee-pee. It's been a while since you've held it, hasn't it?”

 

“Yes Mistress,” Sanji said while blushing bright red. He couldn't help but cut a glance over to Nami as he closed his hand around his cock for the first time he could remember since he became Robin's slave. Nami's expression, mild shock and pure sadistic amusement, made his cock throb in his hand.

 

Sanji looked down as he began to stroke himself. Every stroke felt like electricity going straight into his brain.

 

“Look up here, slave, we want to see your face too,” Robin ordered.

 

He sheepishly looked up at them, both staring down at him with amused expressions, as he continued to stroke. Faster and faster.

 

His pleasure was building fast, so he forced himself to slow down, eventually removing all but two fingers. His lack of gratification lately was just too much to allow him any more endurance. Even with just his two fingers, the edge quickly approached.

 

“Hands off,” Robin warned as his face began to contort and he clenched his muscles, clearly close.

 

In that moment anything she could punish him with sounded just fine. Nothing mattered except getting to orgasm. It took all of his will to obey. He removed his hand and clenched it into an extremely tight fist, obviously struggling to follow her instructions.

 

“Wow,” Nami said as she looked at him. He was clenching his fists so tight they were shaking, his face had turned red, and his trembling steel pole of a cock was drooling precum in a sticky strand that reached the floor. “Such a little slut,” she said.

 

Robin said, “Oh my. That sure was entertaining. Not very long though, was it? Let's try again in a minute after you cool down.”

 

Sanji could barely stand it at all. Robin made him edge several more times for their amusement before informing him that he was done. He had very nearly tipped over the edge every time. “That was probably her goal,” he thought, “make me get so close that I can't hold it. Then she can be as cruel as she wants.”

 

“It must have taken a lot of willpower to hold back. Good boy,” Robin praised in an amused voice.

 

Sanji's already weary mind melted at her words. Once again, he was one hundred percent under her spell. His loyalty hadn't wavered a single iota since she first broke him, of course, but something about her words after such intense frustration renewed the hold she had over his every thought.

 

“Thank you, Mistress Robin,” he said as worshipfully as he could, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. Tears of frustration, perhaps, but they had now become tears of pure joy.

 

“You're very welcome,” Robin said, chuckling when Nami cleared her throat, “Now, if you can be good, I think I'll let you watch. A certain bad girl has been itching for some attention lately, and she's been quite impatient about it.”

 

Sanji froze. No way would she actually let him _watch._ No matter what they did, it would be beyond a dream come true. He couldn't think straight after his frustrating climax-free wank anyway, and this just made it worse.

 

“You look terrified. Was all that teasing too much for you? Would you rather not be allowed to watch?” she asked, in a mocking but still somewhat curious tone.

 

“I do! It's fine!” Sanji half croaked, sounding shell shocked.

 

“Go ice down your dick then,” Robin commanded with a small smirk.

 

He did as he was told and came back. Robin locked him back up in his cage and gave him a few light tugs. “You're lucky I don't bring out the spiked cage for this,” she informed him.

 

He cringed at the memory of their sharp bite. He did not miss that one bit.

 

Robin coldly stared her big blue eyes into his soul, hypnotizing every fiber of his being. “So, here are your new rules. You will sit there and observe. That's all. Don't make a sound unless I ask you to. No funny business with your hands either. Sit on them if you can't avoid trying to fiddle with your cage. There will be no warnings. If you displease me, you will not be allowed back into the room. If this at all benefits you, great, but you are not the focus. Is that perfectly clear?” she asked.

 

“Y-Yes Mistress,” Sanji stammered, unable to look away. It was happening. He moved to the chair she had indicated and tried his best to look like he didn't care all that much.

 

Nami was beginning to look a bit nervous again. “You really want him to watch?” she asked nervously, and began to blush.

 

Sanji's brain mostly came back online at the sight. Nami, usually so brazen, was actually blushing.

 

“Oh, I think he could use a strong dose of teasing,” Robin said, some warmth returning to her voice. “Besides, this isn't going to be all fun and games for you. You've been unquestionably naughty lately, and it's high time you get some punishment.”

 

Nami's blush grew deeper and she looked down. The pride she projected appeared to be shrinking beneath Robin's dominance. “But Mistress,” she protested softly, “I didn't do anything.”

 

“My precious little Kitten,” Robin said, her voice taking on a bit of motherly strictness, “I've been paying attention, you know. I've seen how you take every opportunity to tease poor Sanji.”

 

Sanji's heart skipped a beat at her sudden use of his name.

 

“You did have permission, of course,” she continued, “but you haven't been very playful about it, have you? You only do it for the fun of watching him cringe. I thought you might cool off once I gave you an opportunity to dominate him yourself, I thought you might get it all out of your system and come to a better understanding of our arrangement. Instead, you took the opportunity and humiliated him as much as you could, you even surprised me. Even this morning, I could still see the fiery spark in your eyes.”

 

Nami tried to stammer an apology, but Robin wouldn't let her. “Don't worry, I'm not angry at all. It _is_ fun to play with him, and it _is_ addicting. I know that,” she said, “But it does go beyond that, doesn't it?”

 

For once, Nami seemed to be at a loss for words. Sanji knew she was jealously angry at him for stepping in on her turf with Robin, and honestly sympathized with her. He understood why she'd be mad, and was more than happy to bear her grudge until she was satisfied. Robin had acted so oblivious about it until now, a direct confrontation like this had been unexpected.

 

“So, you tell me. What do you think you deserve?” Robin asked her.

 

“I deserve your punishment, Mistress,” Nami said very meekly.

 

“I thought so. It was fun watching you have complete control, but it's time to remind you who's really in charge. Come stand over here,” Robin commanded her, and she quietly complied, careful not to look at Sanji at all.

 

“Let's start with the basics,” Robin announced, “Pants down.”

 

Sanji's heart raced as she slowly peeled down her tight jeans, barely pulling them past her shapely rear. The thong she wore was lacy and black, not quite as tiny as the one she had given him, but still left little to the imagination.

 

“You know how this works. Mommy always spanks her Kitten on her naughty little bare bottom,” Robin reminded her. Her tone was gentle, but the mischief in her smile was unmistakable.

 

“But Mistress...” Nami softly pleaded. Sanji saw her ears go bright red. Clearly, she had hoped that Robin would tone it down when they had an audience.

 

“No 'buts,' except yours,” Robin said in a cold, stern voice, “You were more than happy to humiliate him before, now it's your turn. I'm not going to explain myself again. You will say 'Please punish my naughty tushie, Mommy,' and then you will take whatever I give you. Do I need to count to three?”

 

Counting proved unnecessary. Even with Nami's face firmly turned away from him, Sanji had no trouble telling just how thoroughly mortified she was.

 

Very shakily, Nami slowly pulled down her thong. “Please punish my naughty tushie, Mommy,” she squeaked, before bending over Robin's lap.

 

Robin shot a coy smile at Sanji, whose mouth seemed to be hanging loosely. From his position beside them, Nami's most intimate areas were pretty visible. She was clenching her firm backside as hard as she could, but it couldn't hide everything.

 

“Ready?” Robin asked her, and Nami nodded meekly in response. The first swat made a satisfying “Smack!” as her hand made contact with Nami's taut butt. Even more satisfying was the sound she herself made. After every spank, she let out a tiny, somewhat high pitched, pained mew.

 

After Robin began firmly swatting her, Sanji's view had gotten even better. The spanking was forcing Nami to break her concentration, and soon she stopped clenching altogether. Her anus was adorably small and brown, and he thought it might even be a bit smaller than Robin's. The star of the show, however, was her flawless pussy. While it was clenched shut before, Robin's efforts had now caused her womanhood to pop right open, labia pulling apart to fully display her exquisite pinkness to him. It was glistening with moisture, and he soon began to smell the sweet scent of her arousal.

 

Sanji decided that his regular cage had never squeezed his cock anywhere near this badly. As he stared at the immaculate pussy he had spent countless hours fantasizing about, the cage seemed to squeeze the very air from his lungs with its steely grip. Nami's soft mewing only made it worse, and Robin certainly made no effort to help.

 

“Slave boy looks like he died and went to heaven,” she teased Nami, “Or maybe hell. He's staring like his life depends on it, but grimacing from the pain. Here, look.” Robin gently guided Nami's head back so she would look at him.

 

Nami's eyes already seemed to be filling with tears, and her cheeks were still blushing bright pink, much like her posterior. Sanji was instantly wracked with guilt and shame. Seeing her face had made it perfectly clear that it was wrong to be so aroused by this. Nami didn't even bother to look angry, she just looked up at him as a tear began to roll down her cheek. Robin held her there for several seconds. Sadly, it was long enough for Sanji to inadvertently give in to his pulsing cock's desires and tear his gaze away from her face and back to her pussy. It was just a quick glance, but it was enough. He had accidentally served to make her humiliation even worse.

 

“Well now,” Robin said after a small laugh, “It seems our audience is ready for us to continue. Let's get a few more in, Kitten. Your booty can have a break when it's nice and bright pink.”

 

Nami readied herself, but Robin did not continue.

 

“Oh my. You really have forgotten how I run things, haven't you?” she asked coldly.

 

“Sorry Mistress! Thank you Mistress!” Nami hastily squeaked to her.

 

“No, you may call me 'Mistress' when you are being a good little Kitten. When you make me wait, or instruct you on etiquette, you call me 'Mommy.' Do you really want to test my patience during your very first punishment of the session?” Robin asked, voice still a bit cold.

 

“No, I'm so sorry Mommy,” Nami said humbly, fighting back tears. “Thank you for spanking me Mommy. Please punish me more.”

 

“That's much better,” Robin told her kindly, warmth returning to her voice again, and began spanking her once more.

 

Nami's poor tush was already pretty sore, so the second wave hurt significantly more than the first. Her soft mews began to get a little louder, until they became almost drowned out by her poorly suppressed sobbing.

 

Sanji was transfixed by the scene, but was unable to push the guilt to the back of his mind. She was so embarrassed to have him watch, and he could do nothing but stare and throb.

 

“There...” Robin said, finally stopping her swats. “I think you're finished. Your bum is all pretty and pink, but I bet it stings, doesn't it?”

 

“Mm-hm...” Nami said, nodding and trying to hold back any further crying.

 

“Hold still sweetie, I'll make it all better,” Robin said as she stroked Nami's hair lovingly, while disembodied arms passed her the bottle of aloe gel. She tenderly applied it to her angry pink flesh, and Nami visibly relaxed a little.

 

“Now,” Robin said when she had finished rubbing the gel in, “let's see how you felt about it.” She then put her hand on Nami's pussy, caressing it softly before inserting a finger. It went in, effortlessly, all the way to the hilt as if it were sucked inside. “I thought so,” Robin chuckled, “I sure thought I felt my leg get a little moist.”

 

Nami's pussy was not quite the waterfall that Robin's was, but she did manage to become quite wet. “I can't help it... Mommy...” she added sheepishly.

 

Robin chuckled warmly again. “Come to think of it, my leg was moist the last time I gave slave boy an over the knee spanking as well. Isn't that right, slave? Anyway, Kitten, I can be 'Mistress' now, if you like. You ended up taking it very well, so I'm proud of you. No more pain for the moment,” she declared, “Now stand up.”

 

Nami got to her feet and tried to pull her pants up.

 

“Not just yet,” Robin said, “I want to get a good look.”

 

Nami turned, still avoiding looking at Sanji, and lightly stuck her butt out at her.

 

“How pretty! Show slave boy, see what he thinks,” Robin ordered, and she hesitantly swiveled around to show him.

 

Sanji had not lacked an excellent view throughout the whole process, but he knew it was just to humiliate her more. “It's lovely, Mistress,” he croaked, his mind swimming.

 

“Give it a kiss to make it better,” Robin ordered.

 

Sanji knew just how embarrassing that was for her, but he knew better than to disobey. He bent forward and gingerly kissed her butt cheek as his cock throbbed unhappily.

 

“Good slave,” Robin said, “Now Kitten, you can pull up your panties. I don't think you'll need your jeans though, would you kindly take those off?”

 

“Thank you, Mistress!” Nami said gratefully, drying her tears before pulling up her thong and removing her jeans.

 

“Good girl. Now come here, let's see what we can do about your other needs,” Robin requested.

 

Nami was quick to comply, sitting down across Robin's lap. They began to kiss tenderly, gently wrapping their arms around one another.

 

“That really must sting,” Robin said, “I can feel how hot it is on my legs.”

 

“It does,” Nami managed to say breathlessly, before burying her face in Robin's neck, kissing her way back up to her mouth.

 

Sanji's cock was a constant ache at this point, the peak of the squeezing pain seemed to be constantly rising. His brain was starting to almost disconnect from the pain, or perhaps it was just focused on the scene in front of him.

 

After several minutes of passionate kissing, Robin stuck her fingers around Nami's thong and into her vagina. Nami moaned into the kiss, gripping her even harder, and began to thrust her hips softly at her fingers.

 

It wasn't long before Robin made an executive decision. “To the bedroom,” she announced, before picking up Nami like a bride and toting her towards the door. “Coming, slave?” Robin paused to ask.

 

“Yes Mistress. Thank you!” he blurted, hastily getting up to follow them.

 

In the bedroom, Sanji promptly sat in a reading chair and continued them.

 

Robin delicately laid Nami on the bed, then crawled right on top of her, kissing once again. Her fingers found their home in Nami's vagina again as well, and were just as well received as before.

 

Nami thrust her hips at Robin's hand, desperately desiring her skillful stimulation.

 

“I-I think I'm gonna cum,” Nami said, her tone indicating her urgency.

 

“Not yet,” Robin teased, withdrawing her hand.

 

Nami let out a small frustrated growl as she tried to hump against her, trying hard to get the last little bit of pleasure she needed. It was no use, Robin had her legs pinned down to well.

 

“Always impatient,” Robin teased, “I didn't say you'd get to cum today, did I?”

 

“What!?” Nami said, surprise mixing with frustration, “You will let me, though, right Mistress?”

 

“Lay back,” Robin commanded, and when Nami had complied, moved down her body and began to kiss her pussy.

 

“Oh!” Nami moaned happily when Robin licked her pussy all the way from the bottom to the top, stopping to flick her clitoris playfully with her tongue. She began to alternate skillfully fiddling with her clit with the tip of her tongue and lowering her head further, sticking it inside as deep as she could, swirling it around all over Nami's sensitive areas.

 

Despite the excruciating ache, Sanji felt true happiness. There was not much better in the world then watching Nami's body squirm and contort with pleasure from Robin's skillful tongue.

 

“Don't stop!” Nami cried happily as her orgasm approached, “I'm about to-”

 

“I said no,” Robin said, completely withdrawing. Her eyes were serious, though her now glistening mouth was curved into a mischievous smile.

 

Nami put a pillow over her face and screamed into it. Teasing Sanji was one thing, but this was ridiculous. Since when was _she_ not allowed to orgasm?

 

“Not quite as fun as you imagined, was it?” Robin teased.

 

The only response she got was from Nami's twitching pussy as it leaked a tiny bit of her sweet juice onto the bed.

 

“After we have dinner,” Robin announced, “I'll hand down whatever reward or punishment I feel is deserved.”

 

\----

 

After the sun had gone down, the call from Chopper arrived. “We have at least one more day,” Robin announced when it was over, “And we will make the most of it. Right now, though, I think one of us needs a nice cum.”

 

Sanji became highly alert. He figured he had no chance at all, but he couldn't _not_ get excited at the prospect.

 

Nami froze at her words as well. She had not been denied nearly to the extent that Sanji had endured, but it was enough for her to want it very badly.

 

“I know one of you will be disappointed, but my decision has a purpose. It fits my plan fairly well, now that I know we have at least another day,” Robin announced, pausing dramatically to increase their tension. “Yesterday was for tormenting slave boy, and today ended up revolving around punishing you, Kitten. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, I have an idea to keep things equal for both of you,” she teased.

 

Sanji tried to process what she had said.

 

“Did you mean...?” Nami asked.

 

“Yes, I'm sorry Kitten, but you are still being punished. Slave? Would you like to have a reward?” Robin asked, pulling out and showing off his chastity key.

 

“Yes Mistress Robin!” Sanji managed to choke out, tears welling in his eyes. He wanted nothing more.

 

Nami looked utterly heartbroken as she sat down on the bed while Robin unlocked his cock.

 

“This time,” Robin announced to Nami, “you have to watch us. No playing with yourself either. I'm toying with the idea of getting a chastity belt for you already, don't make up my mind for me.”

 

Nami nodded, but her sadness looked like it was being replaced with anger.

 

“Should I let you masturbate, slave?” Robin asked thoughtfully, “Or maybe lend you my hand?”

 

When he nodded vigorously, she laughed. “I'm only kidding,” Robin said, kneeling down in front of his chair.

 

Sanji gasped loudly, making Nami jump, when Robin licked all the way up his throbbing cock. She continued to lick around it, making him squirm with pleasure. He couldn't believe it was really happening _now_.

 

“Feel good?” she asked slyly, to which he wordlessly nodded. She put her hand under his balls and cupped them gently, weighing them. “They're so full,” she cooed, “You must really need this.” Robin then took him into her mouth, sucking softly while her tongue still worked its magic.

 

Nami balled up her fists at the words and sucking noises, still refusing to stop staring at the ground.

 

Robin was not playing around, and Sanji couldn't hold off much longer.

 

“M-Mistress,” he warned, “I'm about to cum, please let me, please!”

 

Instead of yanking him out of her mouth or slapping his balls or anything like that, Robin chuckled, sending vibrations through his dick, and pulled him into her throat.

 

The sensations hit critical mass, and Sanji fought back no longer. He bucked and twitched as his seed was sucked from him, one enormous pump at a time, but she stayed on him as if her face were sewn to his crotch. Through his blissful delirium, he could see her sweetly staring up at him as she calmly swallowed everything he had to offer. The contractions of her throat on his sensitive head were enough to drive him insane with pleasure.

 

Robin faithfully waited until he was completely drained before pulling away. “How was that?” she asked coyly.

 

Sanji mumbled something unintelligibly to her, but it was clear from his face and the large amount of cum she had sucked out of him that it was one of his better experiences.

 

“Enjoy the show?” Robin asked Nami.

 

Nami didn't answer, but eventually nodded when Robin continued to wait for a response.

 

“Fantastic. Time for bed then,” Robin declared, looking quite amused at everyone's reactions.

 

Sanji had to be nudged quite a bit to get up from the chair, but when he got to the floor sleep found him quite effortlessly, even as the cock cage was locked back on him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The chemicals flowing through Sanji's brain ensured that, despite sleeping on the hard wooden floor, his sleep was peaceful and rejuvenating. He felt well rested when he was awoken, and was in a fantastic mood while he prepared a fancy breakfast for them.

 

By contrast, Nami seemed to be pouting. She said very little, and wasn't very fond of eye contact with either of them as she ate the food he had made.

 

“You may have a sausage, slave,” Robin told Sanji after he finished serving them and knelt dutifully on the ground.

 

His stomach growled when she chopped it up and placed it in his bowl. He was quite happy to receive some food again, but she still hadn't given him anything to drink. “Thank you, Mistress,” he said lovingly, “And if it is OK, may I please have some water too?”

 

“Not right now,” she told him, “be content with what I gave you.” She turned her big blue eyes on him and smiled a tiny mischievous smile.

 

“Of course, Mistress,” he said, and gobbled up the food.

 

“Kitten, are you angry at me?” Robin asked bluntly after Nami had eaten her entire meal in silence without looking up.

 

“No Mistress!” She hastily said, looking up at her. “Not at all!”

 

“Let's not have any more pouting, okay? Today should be somewhat fun for all of us,” Robin gently told her, to which Nami nodded.

 

“The idea I had for today is to keep things even. Karmically balanced, if you will,” she informed them, “We can collaborate to decide what we do. You may request whatever you like, and if I allow it, it will happen. However, it will have to be balanced out by another activity, or some kind of catch. Does that make sense?”

 

They both agreed and began to think. It was an intriguing concept for sure, but how would it work out?

 

“Perfect,” Robin announced as she scanned their tentative faces. “Does anyone have an idea to start us off?”

 

Sanji couldn't find the words to speak, and Nami seemed to be thinking pretty hard herself.

 

“Shall I, then?” Robin asked bemusedly, “You can come up with a way to balance it, Kitten.”

 

Nami nodded, looking curiously at her.

 

“Alright then,” Robin said with a smirk, “First, take off your clothes. You can keep your panties on if you like. Then, you can sit on slave boy's lap while we discuss what happens next.”

 

Nami pouted again, but did slowly disrobe down to her thong.

 

Sanji sat in the chair as he was ordered, and tried to clear his mind and be completely still as Nami slowly, and without looking at him, sat down in his lap. Her mostly naked ass pressed against his cock cage, and try as he might, he could not hold down his raging erection. Quite against his will, it pressed into her as hard as it could and throbbed very obviously.

 

Robin chuckled, highly amused at the expressions on their faces. “There, that's nice, isn't it?” she teased, “Now, what do you think would balance this out?”

 

“Can I smack his balls?” Nami asked bluntly. His throbbing against her did manage to make her less self-conscious of her own vulnerability, and was allowing her to focus on her annoyance with him.

 

“Good idea,” Robin laughed, “But are you sure that's fair? His genitals look pretty pained already.”

 

“I'm sure,” Nami said without hesitating, sending a chill down Sanji's spine.

 

“Only a little then. Don't injure him,” Robin warned.

 

Nami jumped up off of him and turned around, finally giving him a full, unobstructed view of her gigantic breasts. He stared at them like a deer in the headlights for several seconds until she growled and covered herself. “Stand up and spread your legs!” she demanded.

 

Sanji did as she said and braced himself. Nami grabbed his cock cage with one hand, sending chills throughout his body, and lifted it up, forcing his testicles to center stage. Without hesitation or mercy, she began smacking them with her other hand. Five firm swats. Sanji whimpered loudly from the pain and sunk to his knees when she released her grip on him.

 

Nami didn't dare do any more, hoping that she hadn't already displeased Robin with her ferocity.

 

“That was fine, Kitten,” Robin assured her when she looked back for approval.

 

When Sanji had recovered, Robin asked, “Who wants to choose what happens next?”

 

Nami spoke up this time, “How about fucking him with a strap on? The big one.”

 

“Oh my,” Robin responded in an amused voice. “If you do that, I may just have to join you,”

 

“Please do, Mistress!” Nami said, happy that her idea wasn't shot down. She grinned at Sanji who looked like all the blood was draining from his face.

 

“I'll take his mouth then. His bum is all yours,” Robin declared as she went off to retrieve the dildos and harnesses.

 

Sanji sat nervously while he waited for her return, trying not to look at Nami. It would probably hurt a lot. Not to mention the humiliation of having both of them at once. He wondered what kind of thing would happen to balance the scales, though. Something nice for him? Or something humiliating for Nami?

 

When Robin came back in, she ordered him to get on all fours on the ground while they prepared.

 

“Does he get lube?” Robin asked as they both tightened the straps, securing the dildos in place.

 

“Nope. Well, he can use his spit,” Nami relented as they walked in front of him so he could see.

 

Sanji looked up at them. Both grinned down at him like devils, one's eyes made of fire and the other of ice. Robin's dildo was the long cream colored one he had experienced before. It had been uncomfortable at first, but it did bring him to orgasm. Nami's, however, was a completely different story. It was large and black, considerably thicker than the other, and had small bumpy knobs up and down the sides for “pleasure.”

 

“You better lick it good. Or not,” Nami suggested sadistically.

 

Sanji tried his best to take as much of it as he could into his mouth. It was just so big, and his spit seemed so very finite. He only took it out when he had covered it as much as he possibly could.

 

“Good slave, now hold on tight,” Nami ordered, fire twinkling in her eyes. She walked around to his backside and pressed the tip against him.

 

Sanji braced himself as much as he could, but it seemed to make no difference. Nami pushed, and his anus forcibly stretched to accommodate the painful intruder. It was only about an inch in, and Sanji could barely take it. It was too thick.

 

Things got worse as she kept pushing, forcing her large cock inside. For every moment that he felt like his ass was at its limit, she seemed to push in even further. By the time she started retracting, he was already panting for breath, and the sensation of her removal was almost as agonizing as the entry.

 

Nami began to thrust into him, maximizing the pain and discomfort. It was too tight, and took too much effort for her to build up much speed with her thrusts. Regardless she worked him diligently, enjoying his pained groans, even slapping his ass once for good measure.

 

Robin stood and watched the scene unfold, not moving in on him until she decided he was ready. “Open up, slave,” she commanded, her voice warm.

 

Sanji was unable to protest, and took her dildo into his mouth just like before. This one was a much more reasonable size, but he wasn't able to think about it much, with the pain from Nami's roughness taking up most of his mind. He did his best to please her regardless, sucking on it dutifully, and trying to concentrate on that instead. While it was not quite enjoyable, his cock was managing to throb sadly as it was squeezed by the cage.

 

“No cumming, Kitten,” Robin reminded Nami, before grabbing Sanji's head and thrusting the dildo deep into it. Nami was not looking close, but the warning seemed like a good idea anyway.

 

Sanji couldn't help but gag repeatedly as Robin forced her cock into his throat. Tears were streaming down his face from this rough treatment before she finally decided to quit.

 

“Let him rest now,” Robin ordered, pulling back and patting him on the head.

 

Sanji looked up at her with his tear-stained face. “Thank you Mistress,” he said gratefully.

 

Nami decided to give him one more good thrust, all the way in. Sanji gasped loudly as she went deeper then he'd ever endured, before sliding it out for good. “Can I make him clean it?” she said, a bit of disgust in her voice.

 

“I don't see why not,” Robin decided.

 

Nami wasted no time unfastening it from herself, coming over, and forcing the filthy dildo into his mouth. Even before he tasted it, he could detect the strong smell of anal sex in the air. The dildo was much worse however, its smell and taste were absolutely putrid.

 

“That's so fucking gross,” Nami commented disgustedly, wrinkling her nose as she stared down at him.

 

Sanji's cock ached at the humiliation, as he licked and sucked his filth off of the dildo. Their stares kept causing him to inadvertently clench his poor, gaping ass hole. It stung very badly, and felt like it would never be tight again. It almost hurt more than the hot sauce Robin had once inserted into him.

 

It took several minutes of gagging for him to finish cleaning it to their satisfaction. Robin then took it from him and sanitized it before ordering him to go thoroughly clean his mouth. Sanji happily complied, eager to taste anything else.

 

“So, Kitten,” Robin began, when Sanji had returned, “You got to choose the activity, so now I get to counter balance it.”

 

Nami's eyes widened a little. She had gotten carried away, mostly forgetting about that.

 

“That did get pretty intense,” Robin continued, “So I think what I have in mind isn't quite enough to balance out all of that. We'll finish settling that particular score later. Right now, though, you can start making it up to our favorite little slave.”

 

Sanji perked back up, hoping this wasn't going to be a trick.

 

“You need to use the restroom after all that, don't you Kitten?” Robin asked mischievously.

 

“Yes Mistress,” Nami said. She was surprised that Robin had noticed, she had hoped to take care of that before they did anything else. And now, Nami desperately hoped that she would be allowed to go without much teasing.

 

Robin smiled. “I thought as much. It just so happens that, if I'm remembering correctly, it would make slave boy's day to watch you go.”

 

Sanji froze. Was she serious? Was she really bringing this up again? Did she _want_ Nami to be angry at him forever?

 

“No way!” Nami blurted out thoughtlessly. Her eyes immediately widened as she caught her mistake, quickly amending “I'm so sorry Mistress, I wasn't thinking.”

 

Robin raised an eyebrow, but continued anyway. “Even if more compensation comes later, Just letting him watch doesn't seem like quite enough, does it?”

 

“I...No, Mistress,” Nami said meekly, knowing that is what she wanted to hear.

 

“Good girl,” Robin praised, “So I have a few ideas. For one, you could pee on him. You can squat down and release all over his face. The only drawbacks are that he'd get the best possible view of your coochie, and I will definitely not let you have an orgasm tonight. Otherwise, you can be nice and dominant. Barely humiliating at all.”

 

Sanji's cock ached vividly at the thought. It sounded like heaven. Nami didn't look quite as impressed.

 

“Otherwise,” Robin continued, “I'll make it as embarrassing as possible. I'll force you to hold it until you burst, and we'll enjoy the show as you dance around while your urine runs down your legs. In this event, you can wear panties, but you have to wear them the rest of the day, no matter how wet. Slave boy will clean your legs and the puddle you make.”

 

Nami looked horrified before Robin continued, “The other embarrassing option is a bit simpler. If you choose this, I will treat you like a little child. You will have to beg before I let you go, and you will do it by kneeling over a bowl. Slave boy will then clean you up before he is allowed to drink your pee. You will thank him profusely for doing it for you, as well. In either case, you will have a chance to earn an orgasm later. Take a moment to think about it, I'm not in any rush.” Robin's smirk was full of mischief as she stared into her face, eventually turning to see Sanji's incredulous expression.

 

Sanji hated the thought of Nami being humiliated like this, but his heart raced on anyway. He had always dreamed of watching her relieve herself, and Robin had trained him to be turned on by the thought of drinking it too. He couldn't believe Robin would do _**this**_ to poor Nami though. And all for what? To pander to _**him?**_ Regardless of how strongly Nami felt about submitting to Robin's humiliating desires, surely it hurt her to have to do this with him.

 

Nami was blushing deeply again, and was starting to squeeze her legs together. Robin may not be in any rush, but she was very well aware that Nami was. “Mistress,” she began, pleading her with her eyes, “I want to cum tonight.”

 

“You do?” Robin asked with a small chuckle, “Then which option do you prefer?”

 

Nami looked down before answering, “I'll go in the bowl.” Her voice was very meek, and oozed her embarrassment.

 

“You'll have to ask Mommy very nicely,” Robin teased. Nami had chosen the option of verbal humiliation, and she would not hold back.

 

“Please, Mommy, can I go to the bathroom?” Nami said very sheepishly.

 

“Do you need to tinkle?” Robin teased her in an uncomfortably maternal voice.

 

“Yes Mommy...” Nami said softly.

 

“I don't know, how bad is it?” Robin asked.

 

“It's really bad Mommy,” Nami responded, blushing deeper still.

 

“You don't look like you need to go very badly, don't waste my time,” Robin said dismissively, though not dropping her smirk.

 

Nami swallowed loudly and grabbed her crotch with both hands, holding it firmly before she begged, “Please Mommy, please let me tinkle. I can't hold it much longer, I really need to go!” She even wiggled around a little, though that may have been genuine.

 

Wordlessly, Robin retrieved Sanji's dog bowl and placed it on the ground beside her. “Slave, would you like to see it from behind or from the front?” she asked him.

 

Nami cringed visibly as Sanji tried to digest the question. Either way would be absolutely breathtaking.

 

“Whichever way Mistress Nami would prefer, Mistress,” he decided, hoping to make it easier for her, even in this small way.

 

“Well, Kitten?” Robin asked.

 

“Um... Back, I guess, Mistress...” she said calmly

 

“Excuse me?” Robin asked, the coldness that entered her voice pointing out her mistake.

 

“I'm sorry, I mean I prefer him to watch from behind me, Mommy,” she hastily and humbly amended.

 

“Take your panties off and get on your hands and knees then,” Robin commanded. When Nami complied, she put the bowl underneath her. “Don't you dare release a drop until I say so. Oh, and do try to get most of it in the bowl,” she ordered, before turning to Sanji. “Get in position,” she told him.

 

He knelt down behind her and once again admired her gorgeous pussy. It was now quivering slightly as she lowered it over the bowl, waiting for Robin to give her permission.

 

Moments of silence followed. Nami was starting to have trouble handling it, now being in a position that did not allow for any squeezing or holding. “May I please tinkle Mommy?” she hesitantly asked, the urgency of her need infiltrating her tone.

 

“Ask Sanji if he wants you to. If he gives you permission, you may go ahead,” Robin replied, reveling in her humiliation.

 

“May I pee, please, Sanji?” Nami pleaded. She looked as if she were mere seconds away from losing control.

 

“Of course!” he sputtered quickly, surprised at her earnest tone and her use of his name.

 

Nami let out a small squeaky moan as she started to let go. As she was full to bursting, the first trickle came out immediately, which triggered an inadvertent small gasp from Sanji. Sadly, her stream slowed to a stop almost as quickly as it began. Despite her strong urge, she couldn't get over the feeling of eyes staring at her.

 

“Come on, pee for Mommy like a big girl,” Robin teased, “You don't want to have to do _that_ again, do you?”

 

Sanji had no time to guess what she had meant before Nami squeezed her muscles as much as she could and forced herself to release another trickle. He forced himself to keep silent this time, hoping she'd be able to forget his presence. It seemed to work, as her trickle grew into a stream, eventually growing strong enough thunder into the bowl, splashing it everywhere. Nami either didn't care or could not control herself, as droplets splashed all over the floor, on her legs, and even getting a couple drops all the way over to Sanji's knees.

 

He shuddered as she released her powerful stream. She obviously needed to go very badly, and the relief was evident on her whole body. His cock could not contain itself, and dripped a drop of precum through the steel bars.

 

When Nami had slowed down to a light drip, her whole body was shaking with relief. “Feel better?” Robin asked.

 

“Yes Mommy,” Nami responded truthfully.

 

“It sure looks like it. You are such a messy girl. You're lucky to have someone like him to help clean you up. You better beg him to help and thank him afterwards,” Robin scolded lightly.

 

“Please Sanji...” Nami began, voice shaking, “W-will you please help clean me?”

 

“Absolutely, Mistress Nami,” he told her as sweetly as he could.

 

“Crawl away from your puddle first, no sense staying where you'll just get dirtier,” Robin ordered, and Nami crawled a few feet away.

 

Sanji followed behind her, and she lowered her head as far as she could, raising her ass for him. Her beautiful pussy had several droplets of her piss clinging to it, and there were several streaks from where they had ran down her thighs. Her legs, of course, were misted with the splash-back from the bowl. He gingerly and sweetly began licking her clean, doing his very best to be as clinical as possible. He desperately wanted her to underestimate just how much pleasure this was giving him at the cost of her humiliation. Regardless of intentions, her exquisite womanhood tasted like arousal when it was free of her salty pee. The pee itself had very little nastiness to it, tasting like slightly bitter salt water. The smell was not intense at all either, and was quickly overshadowed by her sweet womanly scent.

 

When Nami's genitals and thighs were clean, she stood up so that he could get to her legs better. She was soon all finished, and stepped away from Sanji. She looked at the overflowing bowl and sizable splash zone around it, and looked back at him. Whether or not he was getting off to this kind of thing, he _had_ been very kind about it. It may not have changed her feelings, but it did not go over her head how gingerly he had treated her lately, clearly trying to annoy as little as possible. Even when he had an opportunity to get back at her in some small way, he refused to take advantage of it.

 

“Thank you so much for cleaning me up, Sanji” she told him gently, before looking at Robin for approval.

 

“Good girl,” Robin said approvingly, “You may put your panties back on now, and we can watch him drink it down.”

 

Sanji's head was swimming, both from his actions and Nami's kind words. He looked up at them before moving back to the bowl. Nami, still naked except for the thong, sat down beside Robin and they watched him. Robin looked mischievously amused, as usual, but Nami didn't look quite as sadistic as she had lately. She just smirked at him, even looking extra amused herself when Sanji accidentally glanced down at her humongous breasts.

 

“Tick tock,” Robin urged, spurring him to tear himself away and start lapping up the bowl full of Nami's warm urine. It drove the hormones in his brain wild, and he gulped it down like a madman.

 

“Look at him go! I bet you didn't believe me when I told you, did you?” Robin asked as Sanji guzzled it down.

 

“I did, but I couldn't imagine _**this,**_ ” Nami admitted.

 

When Sanji had licked the bowl clean, Robin gave him his next order. “Now it's your turn to be grateful, slave. Thank her and tell her how much you loved it, then you can go wash yourself off.”

 

“Thank you for your gift, Mistress Nami,” he said gently, but lovingly, “I loved cleaning you up and drinking your delicious nectar.”

 

“Well, you're welcome,” Nami said awkwardly.

 

“He knows just what to say, doesn't he?” Robin asked with a chuckle, “Now slave, go and get a shower. Clean your mouth thoroughly while you're there.” She thought for a second, before adding, “in fact, both of you go and shower together. I'll supervise. I want you both fresh and clean for me.”

 

That might not be so bad, Sanji decided. It's not like they weren't already pretty much naked, and what he just did with her was more intimate then a simple shower.

 

When they began to shower together, Robin started to explain more. “We're going to do one more balanced activity,” she announced, “The two of you will be working together this time. I've heard each of you worry about your own pleasure, but nobody has expressed very much interest in mine.”

 

Both of them immediately dropped what they were doing and whirled around towards her with shocked faces, blubbering apologies. Sanji sprinted towards her, dripping wet, and knelt to kiss her feet while apologizing. Nami bounded right behind him, soapy breasts bouncing, but was stopped before she could kneel.

 

“Hang on, relax, I'm not upset,” Robin said with a sweet smile, “go shower, I'll explain more.” When they began cleaning themselves again, she continued, “It's not really your fault, of course. I have you at my disposal, for whatever I want, whenever I want it. I intentionally chose to tease and deny you this time, forcing you to focus on yourselves. You only did exactly what I wanted.”

 

This put them more at ease, though the shower was starting to get awkward. Nami turned away from Sanji as she started soaping up her genitals, and Sanji struggled to do the same. His cage always complicated this process, and even more so when it was straining like this. Her naked body was so flawless, and the glance he stole at her soapy butt seemed to be permanently stuck behind his eyelids.

 

“Anyway,” Robin continued, “I think it's my turn. I would like you two to satisfy my desires. You may do whatever you wish to me, as long as you focus on my pleasure. Use teamwork, be creative, take me over the moon.”

 

Sanji spasmed in his cage at the idea. It sounded beyond wonderful.

 

“I will be making mental notes about you. How much enthusiasm you project, how much effort you put in, how skillful your efforts are, and so on. If I decide that you, as a team, fail to meet my expectations, then I will balance the privilege of touching my body with punishment. But, if you manage to exceed my expectations, I will balance your servitude with a reward. Does that sound reasonable?” Robin asked.

 

“That sounds fantastic, Mistress!” Nami said as she rinsed off. “I can't wait!”

 

“Me either, Mistress Robin!” Sanji added eagerly.

 

They both hurried to finish up and dry themselves off, barely remembering to feel embarrassed around each other.

 

After drying off and heading to the bedroom, Nami decided that a tight, sky blue bikini was the way to go. Her flesh was beautiful, and Robin deserved to see as much of it as she wanted.

 

“Shall we begin?” Robin asked coyly. She had been even more patient then them, and was now eager to receiving what she was due.

 

Nami wasted no time, zooming over to her and embracing her passionately.

 

Sanji watched them kiss, dumbfounded. He had no idea what he should be doing. Nami signaled him, pointed at Robin's legs, which finally made him spring into action. He knelt behind her and started kissing her thighs, slowly and tenderly running his hands up and down them.

 

“That feels nice,” Robin told him sweetly.

 

Not to be outdone, Nami gave her one more big wet kiss and slid down her body until she too was kneeling. She stuck her head under the skirt of Robin's short, dark blue dress and, using her teeth, pulled down her sheer white panties. Robin helpfully lifted each leg, and Nami tossed them away before diving back under her dress.

 

“Mmmm...” Robin moaned happily as Nami got to work, spreading her legs a little so she could have easier access.

 

As Sanji continued kissing Robin's thighs, he couldn't help but be horribly distracted. Robin's happy moans, the soft slurping sounds, and of course, Nami's breasts bouncing slightly an inch away from his face all made his cock attempt to burst through the cage.

 

He was suddenly struck with inspiration. He sat up higher and stuck his head up her dress as well, pressing his face deep into her lovely tush. He sought out her pristine back door with his tongue, and began to rim her with vigor. He bumped chins with Nami once, but she understood what he was doing and moved upwards to focus on Robin's clit.

 

“Oh my,” Robin said happily as she felt Sanji thrust his tongue inside her as deep as he could. “You guys work well together,” she informed them, before putting a hand on each of their heads. She did not press firmly, but rather guided their rhythm to her liking.

 

Sanji reveled in the submissive pleasure of what he was doing. He loved her ass, and thoroughly enjoyed his opportunities to lick her little puckered hole. The smell and taste were perfect, being only like musky sweat. Best of all, Robin seemed to like it too, as he could always feel her muscles tighten from the pleasure. Her enjoyment of such efforts was even more obvious now, as she used her hand to ensure he did not pull back.

 

Robin's grip soon grew stronger as her moans became quicker, and she forced their heads into her as much as she could. Nami remained working her sensitive nub with her tongue, swirling around it like a cake mixer, but decided it was time to insert a finger. Her finger probed around inside Robin's sopping wet vagina until it found her favorite spot, the spot Nami had found so many times before.

 

“Keep going,” Robin said as she squeezed them into her fiercely. The pleasure overwhelmed her, and her whole body began to shudder. Her knees wobbled violently and her arms twitched while she tried to hold on to them as her orgasm overtook her. She was almost perfectly silent, except for her heavy breathing.

 

Sanji diligently kept licking until he felt her whole body relax, and she let go of his head. He slowly pulled his head back out of her dress and saw Nami doing the same thing.

 

“That was really yummy, Mistress,” Nami said, smirking up at her.

 

Sanji opened his mouth to agree, then he got a good look at Nami. Not just her mouth, but seemingly her whole torso was glistening wet. The wet spot on the ground confirmed that Robin had ejaculated all over her.

 

“Sorry,” Robin said breathlessly, her face still too red from the pleasure to tell if she was blushing or not.

 

“Sorry?” Nami giggled, “Mistress, you _know_ you can squirt on me as much as you like.”

 

“And I'm here for anything like that too, Mistress,” Sanji chimed in, hoping she understood how grateful he was too.

 

Robin smiled dreamily at them and looked like she was about to say something before Nami cut her off.

 

“We're not done yet, Mistress. Lie back on the bed,” Nami ordered, a new kind of fire in her eyes.

 

Robin offered no resistance as Nami guided her to the bed and pulled her dress off. Robin's beautiful, deep pupils were wide and her smile was content as they moved in on her.

 

Sanji could barely keep a train of thought going, much less quickly make a game plan. Her naked body was the absolute pinnacle of perfection, she truly was a Goddess. All of her edges and curves looked as though they were divinely sculpted.

 

“Why don't you give it a try, now that she's all warmed up,” Nami said to him proudly, snapping him from his reverie.

 

_Give it a try?_ Was she finally starting to forgive him? Even if she was just trying to use teamwork, as Robin had asked, she sure didn't sound begrudging about it.

 

“Have you never fingered a girl before?” Nami asked, smirking.

 

“Sorry,” he said, and began to gently pet her outer genitals. As wet as she was, there would be no trouble starting with two.

 

Sanji stuck out two of his fingers and carefully inserted them into her, gauging her every reaction, trying to make sure she was enjoying it. Robin bucked lightly against him, reassuring him completely. He began to pull them in and out, all the while wiggling his fingers against each other and probing every inch with his fingertips, searching for the places that gave the best reaction.

 

Nami observed his efforts and Robin's movements. When she was satisfied that he was taking good care of her, she lowered her face down to Robin's and kissed her deeply. “I may taste a little like your juices,” Nami explained with a giggle before kissing her again.

 

Robin did not mind one bit. Sanji could feel her muscles twitch and squeeze as they kissed, sending her vagina into a frenzy. His cock dripped drop after drop of precum, seemingly crying in jealousy of his fingers.

 

“What do we have here?” Nami asked coyly as she gently lifted one of Robin's breasts. “Your cute little nipples are hard, but I bet they can be harder,” she said before leaning down and taking it between her lips. She teased it with her tongue for a few moments before she sucked on it gently.

 

Robin arched her back with pleasure and moaned loudly, her pussy hungrily squeezing Sanji's fingers.

 

When Nami released her nipple, it looked like it could cut diamond. Nami pinched it playfully before moving to the other, making sure that her own breasts dragged against Robin's chest as she leaned over.

 

“That's more like it,” Nami declared when both of Robin's nipples were harder than granite.

 

Robin looked absolutely hysterical. Her usually perfect hair had started to go wild, her face was red and covered in sweat, and she seemed to be out of breath.

 

“I think she's ready, stop holding back,” Nami instructed Sanji as she took a seat behind Robin's head. From there, she played with Robin's nipples lightly and even jiggled her own boobs a little for Robin to see.

 

Sanji took her advice and cautiously inserted a third finger. Her vagina accepted it eagerly, and she started bucking against him harder.

 

“Don't make her work so hard,” Nami ordered, “Give her what she wants.”

 

“Yes, Mistress Nami,” Sanji said, grinning. Robin was a tough cookie. If she wanted it, she could handle it. He took his free hand and softly pressed on her belly, trying to indicate to her to stop bucking. There would be no more need.

 

Sanji was no amateur when it came to pleasure. He knew what to look for, what to feel for, and how to exploit it for maximum effect. She was more than warmed up now, so it was his time to shine.

 

He began to thrust his fingers quickly. To an outsider, it might look rough and imprecise. The reality, however, was that it was very calculated. With each thrust, his hook shaped fingers delightfully stretched her walls while each fingertip strummed expertly against her most sensitive areas.

 

Robin moaned uncontrollable, lewd moans as he worked his magic on her. She'd never felt anything quite like this before.

 

Nami was gently stroking Robin's cheek as she reached her peak. “Get ready, she's about to pop,” She warned Sanji with a grin.

 

Sanji could feel her climax fast approaching and went even harder, lifting her butt off of the bed with his hook-like grip, and flicking his thumb on her clit.

 

It seemed to start at her toes and work its way up. Robin's whole body started shuddering and her vice-grip even tore a small hole in the sheets. Her hips stopped their ferocious bucking, but her insides twitched wildly. Finally, she let out the lewdest, most satisfying, yell that any of them had ever heard as she came violently, squirting everywhere.

 

As she flooded his hand, Sanji felt her vagina squeezing and throbbing on him. He leaned down to taste her delicious juices, and then strummed her sensitive spot between every throb. He was maximizing her pleasure, just as she had done for him so many weeks ago.

 

Robin's body shaking slowed down, soon becoming one violent shake every time her muscles contracted from her orgasm. Sanji's continued efforts seemed to be work, as it took more than a minute for her shaking to subside, and she was still throbbing rhythmically after three.

 

After the scream Sanji had pulled out of her, Robin had made some soft, crude, moaning noises. They soon trailed off, however, and she lost consciousness shortly after.

 

“She's in a sex coma,” Nami laughed softly. She continued to caress Robin's angelic face, which had now become the very definition of serenity.

 

His work being done, Sanji removed his fingers, causing her one last pleasure-filled jolt.

 

His hand, and that part of the bed, had been thoroughly soaked. He licked up what he could from his hand, savoring her divine flavor.

 

“Why don't you go wash up and start making dinner?” Nami asked, “I'll stay here and keep her company.”

 

Leaving was not what he wanted to do, but he could think of no reason to refuse. Besides, Nami was talking to him. Maybe they would be OK after all.

 

When Sanji went to leave the room, he realized that his own cock had been dripping madly. He had just been too focused on Robin to even notice himself, for once. He smiled as he washed his hands and the cage, making everything as clean as he could.

 

\----

 

When Sanji had finished preparing a nice, electrolyte-heavy meal, the ladies finally emerged. Robin had put her dress back on and combed her hair, and Nami had thrown on a white t-shirt over her bikini top.

 

“That smells fantastic,” Robin told him, “I'm absolutely starving.”

 

Nami laughed. “Yeah, and probably dying of fluid loss. At least we know we can survive if we get stranded in the desert,” she teased.

 

Robin blushed slightly, but didn't break her smile.

 

“Here, Goddess,” Sanji said kindly as he handed her a glass of water.

 

She gulped it down quickly. “Thanks. Do you mind if we go ahead and eat now? That really took a lot out of me.”

 

“Absolutely!” he said, and prepared her dishes before kneeling in front of her like usual.

 

“Oh, you can go ahead and eat with us this time. I think you know your place just fine by now,” she sweetly told him before stuffing her mouth with food.

 

Tears welled in his eyes. He was so very hungry. “Thank you so much, Mistress!” He blubbered before rushing to prepare a plate for himself.

 

“So I take it we passed your expectations?” Nami asked non-nonchalantly as she ate.

 

“Well, I guess you did okay,” Robin teased.

 

“Okay? Who even knows how long you would've been in a coma if you hadn't smelled the food?” Nami teased back.

 

Sanji grinned. They were both very satisfied with themselves, and they knew that Robin was too.

 

As soon as they finished eating, Robin's snail started ringing from the bedroom.

 

“Already?” Robin asked while she went to go answer it.

 

“It _**is**_ night you know!” Nami called after her.

 

They sat in silence as they waited for her to return. Sanji hoped that she would say something. Hoped that she would extend an olive branch. He cared for her very much, and desperately wanted the bad blood between them to be resolved. She had talked to him without sounding angry, but how much did that really indicate?

 

He was disappointed when she said nothing at all until Robin came back.

 

“That was Chopper,” she announced, “He told me that the event is over. They're partying now, and will be back as soon as they can tomorrow.”

 

Sanji's stomach lurched as he felt the familiar dread again. He hated when he had to go back to “normal.” The thought of trying to act like everything was the same again for an unknown amount of time was very painful.

 

“That means we just have tonight,” Robin continued, “So let's not waste a single second.”

 

They nodded solemnly at her and waited for her to continue.

 

“Kitten, get on all fours for me,” she commanded.

 

Nami got up from the table and did as she was told.

 

“Both of you have earned an orgasm,” Robin announced, and made a hand sprout out of the ground under Nami and start to rub her pussy.

 

Nami moaned happily as the hand rubbed her tenderly, eventually going around her panties and sticking a finger inside.

 

“Don't get too excited,” Robin warned, “This is just to warm you up. I said there would be something coming to balance out your actions earlier, didn't I?”

 

Nami froze. “But you just said we both earned it...” she pleaded quietly.

 

“You did, and you are allowed to cum. I'm just not going to be the one to do it,” Robin said. She was silent for a moment and let her words sink in before continuing. “Kitten, you are to stay still and not say a word if you want to get to cum. And you, slave...” Robin announced, turning to Sanji and pulling out his key, “Today is your lucky day.”

 

Sanji's heart sank. No way. Just when he thought Nami might forgive him...

 

“I would like to watch you to enjoy yourself inside her warm, tight pussy. I want to see you grab her hips and thrust deep as you release your load deep inside her. Don't worry, you're still sterile, so there are no consequences,” she assured him as he unlocked him.

 

His cock sprang loose and stretched out. It was the only part of him that was OK with this.

 

“Please Mistress, don't make me...” he pleaded.

 

“Oh?” she asked with a smirk, “You don't want to feel a real, warm, female vagina?”

 

“No Mistress,” he said dejectedly, though his cock pointed out just how obvious of a lie it was.

 

“I'm hurt for her, slave,” Robin said coldly, “That is really rude. Okay then, here's the deal. If you don't man up, go over there, and fuck her senseless, then neither one of you will be allowed to cum. Not just today, but for as long as I feel like. At least a year.”

 

“A year?” Sanji croaked.

 

“At least,” Robin corrected.

 

Sanji looked at Nami. She was turned away from them, but she was shaking. He couldn't force her to be locked up with him for that long. Her silence said enough, she'd rather let it happen then go without orgasms.

 

Sanji walked over to her and knelt behind her. She really was trembling. “I'm sorry” he told her, but she shook her head.

 

“Go on,” Robin prodded, “If you can make her cum, you won’t have to lick her out afterwards.”

 

Sanji felt incredible guilt as he prepared to enter Nami's quivering pussy. It was no surprise that Robin could be sadistic, but this was outside of the regular cruelty. She had to know what this would do to the poor girl. She was already jealous and hurt, and now _**this?**_

 

When he put his tip against her labia, he could feel the heat radiating from her. It felt wonderful. Pushing in slowly, he was a little surprised to discover that she was well lubricated. At least Robin had the decency to get her worked up first, he thought. At least it wouldn't hurt physically.

 

He began to pull out slowly, and push back in, getting a tiny bit more length inside each time. Her vagina felt extraordinary, its many folds rubbed tightly on his sensitive flesh. It was so warm it seemed to threaten to melt his cock.

 

“Come on,” Robin taunted, “I know you have more than that in you. Fuck her good.”

 

Sanji began to thrust into her, trying to maintain her comfort while picking up speed. It wasn't long before he began to feel his orgasm bubbling up.

 

Before it could build too high, however, he heard Nami start to make a sound. With every thrust, very softly, she was crying.

 

Sanji instantly stopped to get a better listen, his orgasm fading even as he throbbed inside of her. That was too much to bear.

 

“Stop teasing her,” Robin ordered, “Keep going.”

 

Sanji swallowed hard as he started back up again. He couldn't let her get this far and still not be allowed to cum for a year.

 

He resolved to get it over with as quickly as he could, and sped up his thrusts. He began to hear her mew softly again, and tried to ignore it. For once, it was better to just listen to his cock.

 

As his pleasure built, he started to moan softly.

 

“Go on, fill her up with your hot, sticky cum!” Robin jeered.

 

He moaned louder at her words, and Nami cried a bit louder was well.

 

She squeezed him hard, and that was the end of it.

 

He released a guttural moan and reflexively grabbed onto her hips and thrusted hard as he began to pump burst after burst of his seed into her.

 

Most importantly, however, he was shocked to hear Nami call out “ _Yes!!_ ” while he came inside her.

 

Sanji felt her insides contract on him as she experienced her own orgasm, making him feel like he was losing his mind with pleasure, and she soon after collapsed on the floor. Sanji laid down beside her, on his back, and tried to process what had happened.

 

Robin chuckled warmly at them. “Looks like you ended up having fun anyway.”

 

“Yes Mistress,” Sanji responded, but wasn't sure he understood what had happened.

 

“Shall we head to bed then?” Robin asked, “I'll make sure she gets cleaned up before I put her in bed. You go get dressed and get ready for bed yourself, I don't know when everyone will be back and we should be prepared.” When he looked like he was about to speak up, she continued, “I'll come talk with you in a minute. I'd really like to get her to bed now.”

 

Nami was awake, but looked very sleepy. “Thank you Mistress,” she mumbled. One of Robin's arms popped out of Nami's belly and covered her full pussy so it wouldn't drip anymore, while a multitude of arms bloomed from the floor beneath her, and gently carried her into the bedroom. Robin walked beside her, watching over her fondly.

 

Sanji's mind refused to cooperate as cleaned the stains they had made and went to put on some clothes.

 

\----

 

When Robin joined him, she carried the cock cage with her. “You didn't think I forgot this, did you?” she asked. He pulled his pants down and allowed her to lock it on him once again. “You need to buy some panties soon,” she reminded him.

 

“I will, Mistress,” he assured her, “but I need to know something. Why did you make her do that? Does she just get off on humiliation?”

 

Robin chuckled. His tone was urgent and pained. “I felt like she owed it to you,” she explained.

 

“But that's so cruel!” he blurted out, “You know how much she detests me now. How could you hurt her like that?”

 

He knew he had spoken out of line, and fully expected her to punish him for his insolence.

 

He was surprised, however, when she just laughed.

 

Before he could grow angry, it became clear that her laughter was not quite mocking, but rather genuine.

 

“I don't understand,” he told her.

 

“I'd say so,” she said back, grinning at him. “Now tell me, why exactly would Nami detest you?”

 

“Because you let me be your slave,” he said, starting to feel foolish for not understanding, “She's jealous because I forced her to share you. I didn't know she loved you, Mistress, or I would never have tried to come between you.”

 

Robin listened to his explanation with an amused face. “Slave...” she began, “I don't know if it's my place to tell you this, but I guess I will since you haven't figured it out yourself. What if I told you that Nami was indeed jealous that you and I are now intimate? What if it was exactly like you described, except for one little detail? What if she isn't jealous that she has to share me with you, but that she has to share _you_ with _me?_ ”

 

Sanji reeled at the revelation.

 

“That can't be right...” he told her.

 

“It is,” Robin assured him. “She may love me, in a way, but it's you that holds her heart. You always have.”

 

He had to sit down. “Always?” he asked, “How long have you known?”

 

“Pretty much for as long as I've known her. And before you ask why I took you in anyway, just know that I have my reasons. I like having people serve me, and even better if I can play with them together. I'd never have allowed it if there wasn't a probability of you enjoying each other’s' sexual company,” Robin informed him.

 

Sanji thought back. Maybe her muffled crying while he penetrated her wasn't crying at all.

 

“I had a feeling you still hadn't caught on,” Robin teased, “And the opportunity just seemed too perfect. She'd never admit to you how she feels about you, much less how she would enjoy feeling you inside her, and I happen to know that you would loathe the idea of sticking it inside an unwilling woman.”

 

Sanji's face was awe-struck.

 

“I'm sorry if it made you too uncomfortable,” she continued, “but I could not resist. There you were, wanting sex so badly, held back by such gallant honor. And there she was, equally desperate, but for you; held back by her pride and jealousy.” Robin smiled at him. He was such sweet putty in her hands. “I dare say she was upset at me when I announced it, but she sure seemed happy with me when I put her to bed. Happy with you, too,” she informed him.

 

Sanji felt butterflies in his stomach. Everything was gonna be okay. “So do you think she's forgiven me?” he asked hopefully.

 

Robin chuckled. “Only time will tell,” she said, “and even if she has, I think it might not make much difference. She got really in touch with her own sadistic side these last few days, you know. I'd guess you're still in for some trouble next time we get a chance to play again.”

 

“That sounds fine, Mistress,” Sanji said happily. No matter what they could throw at him, he would be ready.

 

His worries now abated, he wished her a good night and began to drift off, himself. The crew would be back in the morning, and he's have plenty to do.

 

The future could hold whatever it wanted, everything was perfect now.

 

 

~~~Keep an eye out for The Gourmet and the Goddess III!!~~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, hearing from you inspires me to continue! ^_^


End file.
